


Help me, Valerian!

by BrokenSouls



Category: Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets (2017)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenSouls/pseuds/BrokenSouls
Summary: When Laureline is caught in a perilous situation, she had no choice but to call for help. But would Valerian save her in time?





	Help me, Valerian!

Laureline always wondered what it felt like to be in peril. But at the current moment, she wished she was careful with what she thought. Because right now, her body was soaring with immense pain and unbearable bruises all around, blood seepings into her clothes. Her comms was broken and she had peeled her armor off to loosen the weight and now she wished she hadn't. Falling into the abyss with a slim hope of surviving seemed more plausible than climbing up a cliff - which she was going to fall soon. 

 

"Are you alright, beautiful?" a snarky voice cried from above. Laureline looked up to see a heinous expression of a typical bad guy. She managed a wry smile, hoping that she looked confident than she was. "You look pretty distressed over their, blondie. Want some help?" 

 

"No thanks," Laureline smiled. "My mission was to keep you distracted for five seconds. It was easier than I thought." 

 

"Oh I know, I know," the villain crackled. "But you see, I already know I'm doomed. Agent Valerian would've exterminated all of my little henchmen. So I've got nothing right now, someone would probably find me even if I tried to run." His ruby eyes glinted in a sinister way that sent chills down Laureline's spine. She looked up, her eyes widened, unable to mask the fear trembling in her iris. The man loomed over her. "So . . . why don't I have some fun with you as revenge?" 

 

Laureline was scared. Her left arm was throbbing with pain and she couldn't feel her right arm anymore. The rock she was clinging to started to cut through her soft flesh. She felt herself being lifted, harshly grabbed by the wrist. Her figure now was pulled up to the ground and she stood there, shivering - not from the cold but from fear. She knew she could die right here, right this moment. The question was how painful was the death going to be. 

 

"You're really beautiful," the man snarled, grinning widely. His grubby fingers traced her cheeks. Laureline cringed, feeling disgusted by herself. She tried to wriggle free but the man was too big. He was so big. He scared her more than he should with his towering shadows. She just wished someone would magically appear and shoot this person down. No, that wouldn't work, she would fall straight into the pit of doom. She was completely out of options here. She had no choice but to try and stall time, hoping some other agent would pick her up. 

 

"Thanks," Laurelin flashed a smile, not a single hint of concern or panic in it. "You don't look so bad yourself." 

 

His fingers started to trace down her neck. Laureline wanted to cry. She wanted to do something; kick, fight, something that didn't make her feel so helpless. But the last thing she needed was a long death with some gross criminal. She would die alone, thank you very much. 

 

"You know, I would really love to have fun with you," the man snickered. "But right now, I think I have a slim chance of escaping if the stupid Alpha agents spent hours trying to find your corpse." He leaned in close, his disgusting breath on her cheeks. Laureline stopped breathing that moment, frozen. "Because you know what? They won't find it." Then with one swift jerk of motion, Laureline was plummeting down. 

 

It was a long way down and she had enough time to think. Would they blame her for dying? No, she had successfully finished her mission. Would they grieve for her? Of course, that's a tradition, even if you hate that person, you should still be sad when they die. Laureline felt a pang of pain in her heart when she remembered one person that would grieve for her most. The one person that she might try to live for. 

 

Valerian. 

 

Everyone teased them for being a couple and Valerian always laughed it off. But for Laureline, talks like that really got on her nerves. Because they were supposed to be business partners. Nothing more, nothing less. But then how come her heart pounded so furiously at this moment? She wanted one last talk with him. Even if it was some sort of aggressive conversation. She wanted to see him before she died. He was who she wanted to be with before she died. 

 

"Laureline." 

 

Her comms crackled and buzzed into life. Laureline felt a wave of relief washing over her with warmth. She lifted her hand and pressed to her ear. "Hi, Valerian." Her voice was cool and absolutely calm. She was ready to die. 

 

"Laureline, where are you? What happened - I can't locate you anywhere on the radar," Valerian's concerned, impatient voice came through. Laureline felt a smile tugging at her lips. No, she shouldn't be smiling. Why was she smiling? She was just talking Valerian as she was about to die. 

 

"Yeah, I got defeated," Laureline bitterly said. "He's at the West Cliff so if you hurry, you might catch him. He won't be that long. And I'm right now plummetting down a really long cliff. I can't even see the end yet." Her voice quivered a little. 

 

"Laureline? What's happening?" 

 

"I'm going to die." 

 

"No, you're not." 

 

"Yes I am, take care, Valerian. I hope the next agent isn't as replaceable as me." 

 

Laureline closed her eyes and hoped she would die quick. But what she felt instead were two strong warm arms wrapped around her shoulders and back of the leg. Laureline blinked as she felt the air slow down around her and she was finally stilled in the middle of the air. 

 

"Missed me?" Valerian smiled at her. He took off his comms and landed softly on the rocky grounds, his grip tightened around Laureline. It was almost as if he was scared he was going to lose her. Laureline couldn't take her eyes off him. She draped her arms around his neck and nuzzled closer, feeling his warmth and stability. He smelled like home. He smelled like comfort. 

 

"I missed you," she whispered. 

 

"And me too," Valerian smirked. Then he set her down. "But don't ever, ever scare me like that. If you need back up, just tell me. If you're a damsel in distress, it's alright, just tell me. I want you to be honest with me. Don't take all of this on your own." His fingers traced around her cheeks but instead of feeling threatened and intimidated, Laureline felt loved and cared by. 

 

"Alrighty, big boy," Laureline smiled as she patted his shoulders. "Well, come on, we've got to get back to work." 

 

"Laureline, I'm serious," Valerian said. "Don't leave me behind. If you die, we die together." 

 

"Serious, much?" Laureline said. She pulled Valerian closer and their lips locked in an instant. She melted at his taste, so soft and delicious. It was the sweetest thing. She pulled away with a small smile. "I will never leave you behind, Valerian. Not today, not tomorrow, never." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first written piece so please feel free to give me helpful criticism.


End file.
